Foolish Games
by Cybra
Summary: Chase me! Rated for mild sexual humor.


Foolish Games  
By Cybra

**A/N:** Originally posted on my shared writing journal Candied Soup. Inspired by the ending to "The Family Who Narfs Together, Points Together". And Jerry isn't my creation. He's actually mentioned--but not seen--in that episode. He just turned into a perv in my hands. -.-

**Disclaimer:** _Pinky and the Brain_ belongs to Warner Brothers and Steven Spielberg.

It was the phrase Brain was coming to despise ever since meeting Pinky's parents. It led to a good quarter hour (at least) of pointless running about the lab.

"Chase me!"

A scrap of his notes had been snatched away this time by the less intelligent mouse. Frustrated, the shorter lab mouse snarled and took up pursuit. "Pinky, come back with that!"

"Chase me!" Pinky sang out before placing the edge of the paper in his mouth and switching to running on all fours.

Since it was faster to run on four legs, Brain did the same. All the while, he tried to see if this was the same route Pinky had taken the last five times. If it was, there might be a way to stop this before it became another marathon.

He pinned his ears back as he heard Jerry the genetically-altered gerbil howl with laughter. '_When I rule the world, we'll see who verbally expresses their amusement!'_

"He's got you on the run again, eh, Brain?" Jerry teased as they circled his cage.

Blatantly ignoring the gerbil, he shouted, "Pinky!"

A muffled "Chase me!" from his tormentor. Were he so inclined, Brain probably would've started swearing.

Pinky tore off in the direction of the sink with Brain hot on his heels. It was obvious, however, that the shorter mouse was at a disadvantage, not once catching up to his taller cagemate. The game of chase always ended with the would-be dictator panting on the floor, and Pinky laughing gaily before finally handing over what he stole.

'_If he follows his old pattern, he should be turning left…now.'_

Sure enough, the leaner mouse swerved left and leapt down towards the floor.

Brain continued running straight. '_Aha! I have you!'_

His large ears picked up the pitter-patter of Pinky's paws striking the ground as the other mouse circled the counter, still thinking Brain was behind him. Turning sharply right (and almost losing his footing as he did so), he ran towards the edge and jumped from open drawer to open drawer. (Thank goodness those Acme Lab idiots never thought to make sure everything was closed up when they left for the night.)

Making one final leap, he tackled Pinky as the other lab mouse slowed down to make sure Brain was still behind him. They rolled end over end before Brain finally pinned his cagemate down.

Panting, he said, "There. Game over. At last."

Pinky opened his mouth and shook his head, shaking the scrap of paper free. He laughed. "Narf! Oh, that was fun, wasn't it, Brain?"

He gave a derisive snort as an answer.

"Oh, come on, Brain," the taller mouse pleaded. "We got to run around and have loads of fun!"

"I still don't see why you force me into such a diversion," he grouched, ears flat against his skull.

"Well, you're always so grouchy. Whenever one of my parents is like that, they chase each other."

"For what purpose, Pinky? They never catch each other."

"It always makes them all smiley and happy afterwards," Pinky said with a sage nod that looked out of place on him. "And they do catch each other."

"And then what? Play pretend?" Brain asked blandly. "What did you expect me to do if I ever caught you?"

"Um…I don't know really."

"You don't know."

"Well, no. But it always makes them smile, so I thought I could get you to smile and have fun. Poit."

The mouse with the five-times-broken tail gazed down at his compatriot. "I appreciate the gesture, Pinky, but if you must do so in the future, refrain yourself from getting saliva on any of my notes."

"Are you two done down there?" Jerry called from the counter.

Brain twisted his head and glared up at the gerbil.

"Least you could do is go back to your cage for that."

Growling, the more intelligent mouse pushed himself off of his cagemate and climbed back up to the gerbil. The other rodent didn't notice as he guffawed at his own joke.

He stopped laughing, however, when Brain grabbed him by the snout and yanked him down to his level. "Make a comment like that again, and I won't regret my actions."

The gerbil gulped and nodded. "All right! Touchy!"

Satisfied, he released Jerry and turned to the other lab mouse who had just climbed up. "Come, Pinky. We have much to do."

"Right, Brain. See you later, Jerry!"

Brain caught the twitch of the gerbil's lips out of the corner of his eye and gave the most powerful death glare he had. Jerry seemed to think better of whatever he'd been about to say and shuffled off.

Pushing the ridiculous game to the back of his mind, the genius mouse continued back towards his chalkboard with his co-conspirator just behind him.


End file.
